left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Mercy
No Mercy is the first campaign in Left 4 Dead and spans five levels. The first level picks up where the game's introduction cutscene leaves off. The Survivors hear from a passing rescue helicopter they can be evacuated if they make their way to Mercy Hospital. On their trek to safety they encounter Infected-filled apartment buildings, city streets, subway tunnels, and sewers. They discover that Mercy Hospital has been overrun but that there is still a chance of rescue if they can fight their way to the helicopter landing pad on the roof of the hospital. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: # The Apartments # The Subway # The Sewer Parts 1 and 2 # The Hospital # Rooftop Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Official description The No Mercy campaign finds you on the rooftop of an obliterated apartment complex, deep in the heart of the once-thriving metropolis of Fairfield—now completely overrun with hordes of Infected. A voice from a bullhorn calls out from a rescue helicopter: Get to the roof of nearby Mercy Hospital and be airlifted to safety. Even if it means shooting your way through narrow alleys, open sewers and seething waves of zombies to get there.http://www.l4d.com/l4d/campaigns.htm Left 4 Dead 2 With The Sacrifice and Cold Stream DLCs, No Mercy was edited and ported over to Left 4 Dead 2. Thus it included all the new Infected, items and weapons, giving the campaign a whole new experience. Video walkthroughs of the Left 4 Dead 2 version of the campaign and all the changes: # Maps 1 and 2 # Map 3 # Maps 4 and 5 Graffiti .]] The Apartments level contains plentiful graffiti. Much of it is located in the safe room and on walls along the way. The captions are of a despairing nature, for instance, "Hope" is spray painted in large letters to the left of the doorway but someone has added "NO" above it to change it to say "No Hope". "Morbid", "None of you will survive", and "Entire city is Infected, if you can read this, get out" add to the aura of hopelessness. In the finale, a clue as to Green Flu's nature is provided a written conversation on the wall recording the rapidly condensing passage of time between being bitten and turning into an Infected falling from 5 days to 3 days, 1 day, 2 1/2 hours, and then finally 5 minutes. Demo The Left 4 Dead demo consisted of The Apartments in its entirety, as well as most of The Subway. The rest of the Subway map could be seen in the demo if players went into Noclip mode. Achievements Behind the Scenes No Mercy's lighting effects underwent marked changes during development. Early on, the contrast between light and shade was accentuated. Ambient light in each scene was suppressed making for a dark and ill-lit environment and where there was a light, it was made extremely bright. Skyscrapers and other buildings in the background appeared unnaturally flat because they were a part of the skybox texture. Since this does not affect gameplay, this may have been done deliberately to speed up the game's development for playtesting purposes. In the final version buildings are rendered as actual brushes and models. The sky was once a dark blue as compared to the blue/green mix in the final version. Buildings had most of their lights on. In the final version, only scattered windows are illuminated. Survivors-street.jpg|More contrast and the dark blue sky. Infected-fence.jpg|Dark blue sky and most of the lights in the buildings are on. Survivors-alley-lineup.jpg|Notice that the buildings are completely flat; this is because they are a part of the skybox texture. left-4-dead-20080229043931197.jpg left-4-dead-20080229043846777.jpg Notes * The working title for this campaign was "Hell Hospital." * In common with many other maps in the game, the sound of sporadic machine gun fire can be heard from time to time in the distance. This is evidence that there are other survivors 'out there' in similar straits to those experienced by Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis. This fact is reinforced subsequently by safe room graffiti and character dialog indicating that the Survivors are following similar escape routes to others who have preceded them. * In the game's files, there is unused sound and graphics codes for the Chopper Pilot, for example there is a sound file which has him skyshouting: "Hey down there! I can't get any closer, but if you can get to Mercy Hospital I can take ya to the military outpost up north. You have to get to Mercy Hospital! Call me on the radio when you get there." In another such file has him saying to go to Mercy Hospital because he will no longer risk street level pick-ups after having been attacked and bitten earlier. These files ended up on the cutting room floor as a direct result of Valve changing the campaign's ending in response to playtesting feedback. * The rooftop location of Mercy Hospital's helipad is unusual for this part of the United States. High wind conditions and low cloud and snow in winter would render this facility unusable and unsafe for the light helicopters typically used for medical rescue services. * Fairfield (2010: pop 507) is a real town in southern Pennsylvania located just outside Gettysburg. * Similar to Death Toll's poster, Bill's beret and handling of his weapon are inverted horizontally. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 port, there are many more spawn points for guns compared to the original version in Left 4 Dead. There are also the Left 4 Dead 2 exclusive weapons, such as the Grenade Launcher, M60 and melee weapons. There are also Worker Infected and CEDA Worker Infected for the third and fourth maps of the campaign. * Zoey has three hands in the campaign's poster, two hands gripping the gun, and her left hand gripping the lower hand. * Starting with this campaign in Left 4 Dead: Survivors, the original survivors: Zoey, Louis, Francis, and Bill were replaced with Sara, Blake, Haruka, and Yusuke respectively (same cast in any of the Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns) in every L4D1 campaigns. Although the original main survivors from Left 4 Dead were appeared in The Passing (albeit dubbed in Japanese, minus Bill). * The Chopper rotor sound effects are exactly from the V22 Osprey in Half Life and it's expansion Opposing Force. * During the cutscene before No Mercy, Louis and Zoey shoots a hunter, dies and lands on the trunk of the alarmed car that appears to be a white 1989 Buick Century. However, all car alarms in campaigns will be the red Buick with red flashing windows to help players to be aware of alarmed cars. References ru:Нет милосердию Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Campaigns Category:No Mercy